Final dungeon (term)
Final Dungeons are places where final boss battles in the Final Fantasy series take place, generally in a large, twisting dungeon that has some of the game's most powerful enemies and are usually the last area visited in a game. More often than not, the strongest equipment in the game can be found there, as well. The game's final boss awaits at the end of the dungeon. List of Final Dungeons ''Final Fantasy The Chaos Shrine is the site of the battle with Garland at the beginning of the game. As part of his pact with the Four Fiends, Garland is sent 2,000 years into the past to become Chaos. The shrine's location is significant as it lies in the geographic center of the four elemental shrines that house the Crystals. Using the restored Crystals to channel a Dark Crystal in the shrine's ruins in the present, the Warriors of Light travel back in time to when the shrine is restored and journey into its basement levels to defeat the Four Fiends again and destroy Chaos. Final Fantasy II Pandaemonium is the capital of Hell, buried in the earth by the Ultima spell centuries ago to prevent a swarm of demons from invading the land. It is raised to earth by the Emperor when he conquers Hell and rises where Palamecia Castle stood in the mountains. Firion and his party traverse the Jade Passage to enter Pandaemonium from underground and climb to the castle's highest floor where the Emperor awaits to battle them. In the Soul of Rebirth bonus storyline, the castle of heaven, Arubboth, is where the Light Emperor is fought. It is a mirror image of Pandaemonium with a gold and pink color scheme to contrast Pandaemonium's violet and blue. Final Fantasy III The World of Darkness is the site of the final battle with the Cloud of Darkness. After Luneth and his friends climb the Crystal Tower to kill Xande, the Cloud of Darkness appears, summoned by the imbalance of light and darkness Xande has created by destroying the Crystals. The Warriors of Light enter the portal to the Dark World that appears and free the Warriors of Darkness from the four Crystals of the Dark World. The Warriors of Darkness use their power to render the Cloud of Darkness vulnerable, and the Warriors of Light defeat her and cast her back into the Void. Final Fantasy IV in the Lunar Subterrane.]] The Lunar Subterrane is the path that leads to the Red Moon's core. It is only accessible via a teleport pad in the Crystal Palace powered by the moon's eight Crystals. At the moon's core, the Lunarians sleep, as well as Zemus. The path contains many weapons that once endangered the Lunarians' lives, guarded by Zemus's minions. Cecil and his friends journey to the core to assist Golbez and Fusoya in battling Zemus, whose hatred manifests as Zeromus upon his death. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Tower of Babil acts as the final dungeon to ''Interlude where the player will encounter numerous bosses. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The True Moon acts as a gigantic final dungeon to ''The After Years. It is composed of three sections: *The Subterrane, which is 13-floors long, and where several bosses from Final Fantasy IV are fought. The first floors of this area mirror the Lunar Subterrane. *The Depths, which are 29-floors long and are the widest section of the True Moon's underground, where bosses from Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy VI are fought. The Bottommost Depths is the final floor of the dungeon, where the Creator resides. ''Final Fantasy V in the Interdimensional Rift.]] The Interdimensional Rift is the gap between dimensions where the Void was sealed, and where Exdeath has gone to seize control of its power. The Rift is a mismatched maze of architecture including locations consumed by the Void during the game, and is full of powerful monsters including members of the Demons of the Rift. After Bartz and his friends traverse the Rift's outer layers, they find its deepest part as a series of crystalline platforms. At the end of this section, they destroy Exdeath and his monstrous Neo Exdeath form. Final Fantasy VI in Kefka's Tower.]] Kefka's Tower is Kefka's lair, his monument to death and destruction. The tower is built out of rubble collected from around the world and assembled by magic during the end of the world. It consists primarily of debris from Vector and the Magitek Research Facility, and is filled with Kefka's strongest servants, including the Warring Triad. Terra and her friends assault the tower from the air and destroy the Triad before fighting Kefka. Final Fantasy VII Safer∙Sephiroth is fought by Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE deep in Planet's core, a place accessed via the Northern Cave. The crater is a complex series of caves and descends deep into the Planet, and at the core, Sephiroth is keeping Holy sealed. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genesis Rhapsodos is waiting in an underground dungeon beneath Banora, with old tablets reciting LOVELESS. It is called the Portal of Severance. Here, the Final Boss, Genesis Avatar, is fought by Zack. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Omega serves as the "final dungeon". Here, Weiss the Immaculate and Omega itself fuse into Omega Weiss, whom Vincent Valentine and Chaos must battle. Final Fantasy VIII Ultimecia, in all her forms, is fought atop Ultimecia Castle by Squall and his party. The castle is a highly luxurious estate and sealed in a magical barrier that voids the party's command abilities until the bosses roaming the castle are killed to get them back. Final Fantasy IX After traveling through Memoria, a land comprised of Gaia's memories, Zidane and his companions fight Trance Kuja in the Crystal World, where the Crystal lies. After Kuja's defeat, the party is sent to the Hill of Despair, where the avatar of death, Necron, awaits. Final Fantasy X Tidus and the rest of the party travel through the innards of Sin to face their final battle with main antagonist Seymour Guado. They eventually travel further inside to battle Braska's Final Aeon and Yu Yevon at Dream's End. Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna, Rikku, and Paine descend to the Farplane via the holes in the former Chambers of the Fayth to stop the ancient machina weapon Vegnagun from destroying Spira. The Farplane is scattered in strong foes and the YRP has to navigate through moving platforms and move past gates guarded by strong fiends to get to the heart of Farplane, where Shuyin and Vegnagun lie in wait for them. Final Fantasy XI Due to the non-linear nature of ''Final Fantasy XI, there is no true final dungeon. However, "final dungeons" do exist as areas preceding the final showdown in a number of missions storylines. *The final dungeon in the original mission storyline is Castle Zvahl. Players are required to traverse through both Castle Zvahl Baileys and Castle Zvahl Keep in order to battle with the Shadow Lord in the Throne Room there. *In Rise of the Zilart, players must navigate and defeat the Ark Angels on the floating island of Tu'Lia before they can encounter Eald'narche at the Celestial Nexus. *In Chains of Promathia, players must venture deep into the heart of Al'Taieu to reach the Empyreal Paradox, where the final confrontation with the Twilight God Promathia takes place. ''Final Fantasy XII Vaan and the rest of the party siege the ''Sky Fortress Bahamut to stop an all-out war between the Resistance and the Archadian Empire from breaking out above the Royal City of Rabanastre. They infiltrate the fortress with Strahl and fight through many Archadian soldiers, Judge Gabranth, and finally battle Vayne Solidor in all his forms. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan and his friends enter the Keep of Forgotten Time to battle Feolthanos and stop him from sapping the aegyl from their anima. They ultimately defeat Feolthanos Exultant in the Womb of Feolthanos. Final Fantasy XIII , and Vanille in Orphan's Cradle.]] Orphan's Cradle is the game's final dungeon, and it is here that the fal'Cie Barthandelus and Orphan rest. It is a multi-leveled dimension in which paths change as Lightning and her fellow l'Cie pursue the fal'Cie Eden. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Academia -500 AF- is the final dungeon. Similarly to Orphan's Cradle, there are various platforms across the city which change their settings. Serah and Noel face several challenges here on their journey to their final confrontation with Caius. Final Fantasy XIV Like its online predecessor, ''Final Fantasy XIV has no true final dungeon. However, what comes the closest to being considered as one is the Castrum Novus in Mor Dhona. The player must journey through this region in order to reach the Lunar Transmitter and destroy it. Then, after gaining the help of Cid, he or she must take the Enterprise to reach the Rivenroad, where his or her final confrontation with Nael awaits. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The Praetorium is the final dungeon in ''A Realm Reborn. It is an instanced dungeon which requires a full party (8 members) to enter. A stronghold within another stronghold, the Praetorium is only reachable by airship after players disable the magitek shields protecting it in the dungeon surrounding it, Castrum Meridianum. As the command center for the Garlean invasion in Eorzea, the Praetorium is well guarded and houses weaponry such as Magitek Reapers in its Magitek Armor Bay. Players battle with Gaius Van Baelsar and the Ultima Weapon in the Porta Decumana on the Research Level in order to remove its threat from Eorzea. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 The final dungeon is the Palace of All Magic . The original twelve members of Class Zero are challenged to trials set by Cid Aulstyne, the l'Cie Arbitor of the Lulusath, to prove their strength to confront him. Final Fantasy Tactics Ramza and his party follow the Lucavi-possessed Folmarv Tengille into the Necrohol of Mullonde, where the arch-demon Ultima is being resurrected. The final battle takes place in the Airship Graveyard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Mewt Randell, Llednar Twem, and Queen Remedi head to Ambervale, the summer residence of the Bervenia royalty. Marche Radiuju follows them, and Remedi transforms into the world-thread Li-Grim. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Luso Clemens and Clan Gully pursue Illua to Zellea, the Forbidden Land, a Jagd thick in magic from the Rift. After falling in battle at the misty precipice of To Touch the Heavens, Illua summons the demon Neukhia. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Tipa Caravanners journey ends in Mount Vellenge, located in The Abyss. Here they battle with the Meteor Parasite and once defeat it, are then transported to the Nest of Memories for a final battle with Raem. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In Story Mode, Yuri and his party final battle with Galdes takes place in the Lunite Temple. This takes place in an alternate world where Galdes controls the world and the Crystal Temple is now the Lunite Temple. In Multi-Player Mode, the Adventurers final battle with Galdes takes place in the Crystal Temple. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Though not really a dungeon, the final trials Layle must overcome before his confrontation take place in the airship ''Alexis. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Dark King is fought atop Doom Castle, a fortress comprised of architecture resembling the dungeons the Vile Four were fought in. Doom Castle also connects to the Focus Tower, and although the two locations are similar they are not the same. Final Fantasy Adventure After climbing to the top of the Temple of Mana, Sumo finds himself in Mana Shrine, a garden where the Tree of Mana resides. Julius is first fought in a separate dimension, but the final battle takes place directly in front of the Mana Tree, which damages and ultimately destroys it. The Final Fantasy Legend The Tower is both the central and final dungeon of ''The Final Fantasy Legend. Throughout the game, the player has climbed this magical structure from the town of Base in search of Paradise. As they near the top, the party is dropped down a trapdoor and forced to climb back up the Tower from Base, this time on the outside of the structure: this exhausting 23 story climb could be considered a distinct Final Dungeon in its own right. The final proper dungeon in the game is the interconnected Skyscraper and Subway System in the ruined world of Su-Zaku. ''Final Fantasy Legend II "Final Dungeon" is the name of a dungeon in ''Final Fantasy Legend II, but ironically it is only the penultimate dungeon. It serves to protect the secret, final MAGI, and is guarded by Warmach. The game's true final dungeon is the Central Shrine, a castle in the Celestial World. There, the player battles Apollo at the dungeon's entrance, but when his actions risk the destruction of the world, the player descends deeper to repair the damage, ultimately confronting the Arsenal. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Xagor's Castle is the final dungeon of the game, and it becomes accessible after Dion destroys the barrier machine in the Eastern Ruins. Arthur has to go through Mt. Goht to reach the castle. Residing at the top of the castle is Sol who pleas to Arthur to kill him while he's holding Xagor's soul. Unfortunately, Xagor manages to appear before the party during battle, claiming to have defeated Sol. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Star Chamber is the final dungeon of ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light, and appears after all of the servants of Chaos are defeated. The player can only enter the Star Chamber with the help of the Cetus. When the heroes arrive in the dungeon, Chaos takes the party's Crowns away and the party must fight his servants to get them back. Chaos is fought at the bottom level of the Star Chamber. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy All final dungeons from the main series up to ''Final Fantasy X are present in Dissidia and all serve as battle arenas. Each dungeon also has an "Omega" variant which adds special effects to the arenas that affect the layout of the stage of the Bravery of the characters. The final stage of the game is Shade Impulse, while the arena for the battle with Chaos is an original arena, the Edge of Madness. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In addition to the arenas from the previous game, Empyreal Paradox, the ''Sky Fortress Bahamut, and Orphan's Cradle are added as new arenas. The latter two are the sites of the final battles in their respective games, while the Empyreal Paradox is the site of the final battle of the Chains of Promathia expansion to Final Fantasy XI. The final Gateway of the Treachery of the Gods storyline is "To A Foreign World", a path leading to a portal to the Interdimensional Rift. The final Gateway of Light to All and Confessions of the Creator is "Edge of Discord", leading to Chaos's seat of power. Category:Locations